Birthday Billionaire
by mo person
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and his mate Rhodey makes it a wonderful day. The night, however is even better!. OMEGAVERSE A-rhodey/O-tony A-phil/O-clint A-thor/O-steve A-sitwell/O-natasha MPREG (and regular preg -natasha)


**Okay so…. I have school okay? I know I promised another omegaverse SOON but I balked for like, two weeks… I could have written like, eight of them. OH WELL enjoy this one! **

**-ignore the rambly style. I write like this, okay? Also, this is meant to be really drabbly and loose. **

**-**_**if you do not like LACTATION KINK (aka, tony can breastfeed), please escape now. I know that it squicks some people and I don't want to offend anyone!-**_

It was a bright, sunny day in New York. The birds chirped softly as the people of the great city went about their daily tasks. A soft breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees and the green blades of freshly cut grass. The City was already bustling with activity, noise and smells wafted through the air. Alphas and Betas and Omegas all went to their work places and communicated with each other.

But high above the busy streets, Tony Rhodes-Stark still slept. It was 9:00 AM and the sun was bright and warm. Tony couldn't bring himself to wake up just yet, however. He tried to cling to the last threads of sleep before he would wake, to stay relaxed for one more blissful minute.

But his sleep ended abruptly as two small bodies jumped up onto his bed, shaking the mattress. Two pairs of small hands and feet crawled towards Tony, childish giggles closing in on his relaxed form.

Tony sat up slowly and stared into two pairs of chocolate brown eyes, full of energy and mischief, so much like his own. Tony smiled, soft and loving, as he ran his hand through their long curly hair. Their father walked into the room shortly after Tony had woken up. James Rhodes carried a platter of peanut butter sandwiches and mango flavoured juice boxes.

Tony perked up at seeing his mate, letting his blanket pool around his round, pregnant belly. Rhodey smiled at his mate. The platter was placed on the large bed, as their twin boys reached for sandwiches to offer their 'da. The family ate breakfast in bed, wishing Tony a happy birthday and listening to the twins, C.J and S.J chatter on about their school and their teachers.

Later on that day as Tony was reclining on the roof, his back propped up on a mountain of pillows, C.J and S.J rough housed and wrestled. Rhodey was inside, cooking for once. Tony had the day to himself, to relax his aching back and keep off of his swollen ankles. The rest of the Avengers would be arriving at 6:00 for dinner, bringing the rest of the kids to raise a racket and have a ball.

But Tony didn't complain about the inconveniences of parenting. He wouldn't complain about the inconveniences of parenting. Looking at his children enjoying their youth, he remembered watching other children do it when he himself was young, never getting the chance to play and be free. So he let them loose, allowed them to play butt naked in mud, let them fiddle with his machines and conduct their own experiments in his lab (with supervision, of course).

Tony just didn't want his kids to feel like they weren't free. He wanted them to feel the wind in their curly, afro-tastic, mixed race hair. He wanted them to know what dirt tasted like, how real fruit felt in your hands after you had picked it from the tree, how the sun felt on your back.

"Da!" C.J flopped down beside Tony, snuggling up to his side, laying a hand on Tony's belly. Tony's boys panted with exertion, sweat rolled down their faces and bodies, making their shirts cling to their backs. Tony took one wiff of them and nearly gagged. He sent them to the bathroom to get undressed, so that he could bathe them.

When Tony had finished, he was as wet as his boys. Their hair dripped water all over the floor and their feet left wet footprints down the hallway. Tony waddled awkwardly due to his belly, which was something that Rhodey found insanely hot. Along with his sensitive nipples. Tony could orgasm from stimulating his nipples alone.

Just as Tony finished putting his clothes on, Steve and Thor arrived. They brought their little girl, Ava, and their son Aaron. Thor was overexcited, as usual, and he had brought a whole chicken for the dinner. Tony thanked him and went to put the chicken in the oven with the other chicken and the ham and the turkey. Rhodey was still getting dressed and the twins were hovering around the food. Tony shooed them away, telling them to go and play with Ava and Aaron.

Then Clint and Phil arrived with their new baby boy, Dereck. Clint had already gotten pregnant again, much to his annoyance and Phil's elation. Tony had stolen the baby from Clint's arms after the carrier seat was stored out of the way. Tony cooed at little Dereck and chatted with the Omegas - Clint and Steve - in the living room, while their Alpha mates went out on the roof to chat. The kids followed the Alphas to play outside and get fresh air

"Dereck is getting so big!" Steve gushed. "Ava is already three; I don't even want to know what happens after ten with Aaron."

"C.J and S.J are a handful. They're sweet and as well-mannered as they can be with me as their Da!" Tony grinned. "Rhodey's been insatiable lately. Not that I'm complaining, I mean, the more the merrier when it comes to sex, but it's starting to worry me."

"Phil is like that. He can't keep away." Clint shifted in his seat. His little belly was just barely pushing against his purple jumper, and his dark jeans were the stretchy kind, Tony noted. "We went at it last night five times. I don't know what it is with Alphas, they just... Like it when their mates are pregnant, I guess."

"Thor was like that too." Steve was blushing furiously. "We... Fondued frequently."

"You're adorable, you know that?" Tony smirked. "You have two kids and you still act like a little school girl virgin."

"I do not!" Steve murmured indignantly.

"Face it, Cap. You're a virgin by nature." Tony said.

That was when Natasha and Jasper Sitwell arrived with their five year old daughter. Natasha was just beginning to show with her most recent pregnancy at the time, and Jasper was as charming as ever. The omegas greeted Natasha with sparkling apple juice and sent Julie and Jasper out to the roof to socialise.

Finally, after much conversation and many bathroom breaks for Tony and Clint, Bruce arrived bearing gifts for the birthday billionaire. Everyone had been told that Tony didn't want presents, but apparently Bruce never got that memo. And behind Bruce, a pretty young omega stood shyly, his belly stretching his wool sweater.

"Everyone, this is Ranjit. Ranjit, here are most of them; I don't know where the others are." Bruce introduced.

"You mated with Bruce? How is he in bed? What does the hulk do to his disco stick? Does it grow?" Tony asked as he led Ranjit to the couches.

"Tony!" Steve chastised.

"Virgin!" Tony taunted. "Oh, and, Brucie dear, the Alphas are up on the roof with the kids, we'll eat at 7:30. So, Ranjit, where did you two meet?"

"Bruce was working in India at the time, and my father was going to marry me off to some forty year old businessman and Bruce just walked right into my life at the right time." Ranjit's accent was thick. But his English was fluent and he quickly made friends with everyone.

Ranjit was soon involved in the debate, cuddling vs. Not cuddling. So far Natasha was the only one vying for not cuddling. Everyone else swore that cuddling was the best after-sex relaxation tool. Soon the kids were heard giggling down the hall, the Alphas following them. Tony led the omegas to the dining room to get seated and begin dinner.

The table was very large. Everyone was able to fit with baby Dereck sitting on his Papa Phil's lap, eating potato wedges with his tiny fingers. Rhodey had managed to make enough food for Thor and his kids to eat and be satisfied, leaving enough for the rest of the Avengers. Tony was so happy to have all of his close friends and family there to celebrate his birthday. He nearly cried when his twins presented him crayon colored birthday cards and kisses.

The dinner was a success, with three cakes to make sure everyone got enough. Seeing as the entire Avengers team each had giant sweet teeth.

That night, after Tony and Rhodey had put C.J and S.J to bed, Rhodey gave Tony his last birthday gift.

"I know that getting pregnant wasn't something that you particularly wanted to do since C.J and S.J, but I'm so thankful that you did." Rhodey said as the two men sat on their bed cross legged. "So I have prepared a night of pleasure for you, specially designed to provide pleasure for your beautiful and glowing body in a safe manner."

"Are you saying that we get extra sexy-time tonight?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yes, Tony. Now lie back and let me make you feel good." Rhodey growled. "You've been wagging your pretty butt around all day baby. I'm so horny."

Tony shivered in anticipation. They hadn't been able to have penetrative sex for a while, as the doctor had said that sex after the eighth month was dangerous and strenuous. But Rhodey had found a way to sate both himself and his mate.

Rhodey gently unbuttoned Tony's loose wool cardigan and slipped off his undershirt. He laid a searing kiss to Tony's babbling mouth, silencing him. Rhodey then rolled a puffy nipple between his fingers, eliciting a pleasured moan to tumble past Tony's lips. Tony began to lactate before the baby was born, which was normal for male omegas. His chest was very sensitive and often achy. But when Rhodey would roll it just right, or suck him dry, he felt blissed beyond coherent thought.

Rhodey's mouth closed around his nipple, sucking gently, coaxing some of Tony's sweet milk to fill his mouth. He pulled away to squeeze the soft flesh around Tony's nipple. Milk trickled down his chest and around his side, unable to flow over his belly.

"Oh sweet potato chips and salad!" Tony babbled. Tony had been getting into the habit of using appropriate language around his children, coming up with clever names and insults such as 'club-footed neaderthal'.

Rhodey gently settled Tony onto his side and moved to spoon his mate. His cock was pulsing with need, so he thrust into the tight space between Tony's thighs. Tony moaned as Rhodey began to stroke his leaking cock. Tony continued to squeeze his chest, gasping as more milk flowed out of his nipples.

They both reached climax with moans and growls of pleasure. Rhodey did not knot. Instead, he smeared his semen all over Tony's cock and thighs.

"Happy birthday, Tony. I love you so much." Rhodey licked at Tony's mating bite, soothing his mate.

"I love you too, Rhodey. Good night." Tony yawned.

The two of them slept curled around Tony's belly, with sweat, cum and milk drying on them. It was a good birthday for Tony Rhodes-Stark

~end.

**BE HAPPY. I wrote this just now. I literally started about two hours ago and here. Bam. Done. **

**Do you like the pairings? I know that some people really liked thor/steve, so I tried…. A little. ALSO, **_**WHO CAN GUESS WHAT C.J AND S.J STAND FOR? Whoever guesses correctly will get a fic dedicated to them! ~~**_

_**ALSO! **_**PJFDanae (I can't spell) im really happy that im your omegaverse goddess. You make me blush, you really do. AND I USED AVA, the name is REALLY pretty! **** oky. Goodnight. (10:26 pm) **


End file.
